Broken up couple
by jaz-Q
Summary: "Kim Yesung, namaku Kim Kibum. Seniormu. Aku menyukaimu sejak kau memasuki gerbang kampus ini. Maukah menjadi kekasihku?" /GS / Kisung / no sequel / no protes


BROKEN UP COUPLE

.

Just a short soft story…

.

Happy reading…

.

"Hei, Kim Yesung."

Yesung menolehkan kepalanya mendengar panggilan namja yang duduk bersandar di punggungnya.

"Hmm?"

"Ayo kita putus."

Datar. Seperti biasa.

"Kenapa?" tanya Yesung. Dengan ekspresi yang sama.

"Hanya ingin saja," jawab namja itu.

Yesung memalingkan muka, kembali menatap ke depan. "Baiklah," ucapnya sembari menggigit es krimnya.

Namja di belakangnya melirik sekilas, lalu memejamkan matanya. Menikmati semilir angin yang berhembus.

"Kim Kibum!" ucap Yesung.

Namja di belakangnya bergumam menjawab panggilannya tanpa membuka mata. "Hn?"

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan tanpaku?" tanya Yesung seraya mendongak menatap ke angkasa.

Kibum membuka matanya. "Aku tidak akan mati tanpamu. Aku bisa melakukan apapun tanpamu, kecuali ini…"

Ziiiing….

Angin membelai rambut panjang Yesung, saat pemuda di belakangnya melakukan gerakan tiba-tiba. Menarik dagu nya hingga menoleh ke samping dan mencium lembut bibir Yesung.

Yesung menarik wajahnya menjauh. Membiarkan Kibum membelai bibirnya dengan ibu jarinya.

"Apa kau akan merindukanku?" tanyanya.

"Bahkan sekarang aku sudah merasakannya."

Yesung menghela nafas. "Lalu kenapa meminta putus? Dasar aneh!"

Kibum tak menjawab hanya tersenyum sembari mengacak rambut adik kelasnya itu. "Apa kau bisa hidup tanpaku?" tanyanya.

Yesung menoleh. Kembali menghadap ke depan. "Tentu saja," jawabnya ringan.

Kibum mengubah posisi duduknya, kembali ke arah semula, membelakangi Yesung. "Baguslah. Belajarlah yang rajin agar bisa menyusulku ke universitas pilihanku."

"Hm..," jawab Yesung seraya menggigit sisa es krimnya dan membuang stik es krim itu sembarangan.

.

1 tahun kemudian

.

"Hei! Namamu Kim Yesung kan? Bagaimana kau bisa terlambat di hari pertama? Dan hanya sendirian? Kau tidak punya niat untuk kuliah, ya?"

Yesung mendesah. Terlalu malas untuk menjawab. Karena dia tahu, apapun alasannya, dia akan tetap disalahkan. Semua karena Kim Ryeowook yang lupa membangunkannya. Sahabatnya itu baru menelponnya setelah dia sampai di kampus. Kurang ajar kan?

"Hei, Yoona'ah, apa kita perlu menghukumnya?" tanya salah satu senior.

Gadis yang dipanggil menoleh. "Terserah kau saja. Tapi jangan terlalu keras, ne!"

"Bagaimana kalau menyatakan cinta pada 'Ice Kings' kita?" usul salah satu teman Yoona yang lain.

"Woa? Mau membuatnya pingsan di hari pertama? Kau kan tahu, Seungho, YongGuk dan Kibum itu sangat dingin? Mereka tidak akan berpikir dua kali untuk menolak siapapun yang tidak mereka sukai dengan sangat kejam."

Yoona menyeringai. "Aku rasa tidak masalah. Dia kan sangat manis, siapa tahu hati mereka akan mencair. Hihihi…," ucapnya.

Yesung mendesah. Mulai jengah. Apapun hukumannya akan dia terima asal cepat selesai dan dia bebas dari tatapan semua orang yang siap menjadikannya tontonan menarik, pagi ini.

"Baiklah. Sudah diputuskan. Hei, Ice Kings!" panggil Yoona pada ketiga sahabatnya yang tengah mengobrol dalam diam (?) di bawah tenda panitia.

Yoo Seungho, Bang YongGuk dan Kim Kibum, namja yang super dingin. Jika dunia punya 2 kutub, utara dan selatan, maka kampus mereka mempunyai 3 kutub yang sama dinginnya. Jika tatapan bisa membekukan seseorang, maka mungkin tempat itu akan jadi istana es karena ketiganya.

"Nah Kim Yesung, karena aku ini baik hati, kau boleh memilih sendiri siapa dari ketiga sunbae ini yang akan kau beri pernyataan cinta. Ayo, lakukan! Sampai mereka menerimamu, kau tidak boleh kembali ke barisan. Dan artinya teman-temanmu akan di jemur matahari."

Yesung menerima sebuah bunga dari seniornya. Lalu menatap tiga namja di depannya. Yoo Seungho. Yesung pernah beberapa kali bertemu dengannya di rumah Ryeowook. Teman kakaknya katanya. Tapi Yesung tak pernah bicara dengannya. Bang YongGuk, adalah seniornya sejak SD yang bahkan mungkin tak pernah mengingat nama Yesung saking cueknya. Dan Kim Kibum. Mantan kekasihnya. Mungkin itu pilihan tepat. Kibum tidak akan mempermalukannya di depan semua orang dengan menolaknya kan?

Yeoja itu memutar langkah mendekati Kibum dengan setangkai mawar di tangannya. Sementara para senior menahan nafasnya, karena mereka merasa Yesung salah memilih. Kibum itu terihat paling tenang, tapi dia paling tak terjangkau.

"Kim Kibum sunbae, aku bukan orang yang pandai merangkai kata-kata indah. Jadi aku tidak bisa merayumu untuk menerimaku. Aku menyukaimu, sunbae!" ucapnya seraya mengulurkan bunga yang ia pegang.

Kibum menatap Yesung lalu beralih pada bunga itu. "Maaf, aku menolak," ucapnya yang membuat Yesung tersentak.

"Apa?"

"Aku menolak pernyataanmu," ulang Kibum yang membuat jantung Yesung berdetak menyakitkan.

Gadis itu terdiam untuk sesaat. Lalu menghela nafas panjang sebelum menoleh pada Yoona. "Sunbae, apa aku boleh mengganti pilihanku?"

"Ne?" Yoona tersentak. Tak menyangka reaksi Yesung hanya sedatar itu. Dia pikir yeoja itu akan menangis karena penolakan Kibum. "Emm…, baiklah…," ucapnya ragu.

"Terima kasih," ucap Yesung lalu menoleh pada Seungho dan YongGuk yang menatapnya. "Em…"

"Berikan padaku saja," ucap YongGuk yang membuat semua orang tersentak. "Kekasih Seungho sangat galak dan cerewet, kau akan dapat masalah jika menyatakan cinta padanya. Dan mungkin kakak kekasihnya akan membunuh Seungho karenanya," lanjutnya yang semakin mengundang rasa heran teman-temannya.

Pemuda bersuara antagonis itu bicara sepanjang itu pada Kim Yesung? Bahkan berniat membantunya?

Yesung mengangguk. "Baiklah. Sunbae, tolong terima bunga dariku," ucap Yesung seraya mengulurkan bunganya.

YongGuk berniat menerima bunga itu sebelum tangan lain merebutnya. Pemuda itu tersentak seraya menoleh pada si pelaku. Begitupun dengan Yesung yang terheran-heran.

"Apa maumu, Kim Kibum? Kau sudah menolaknya."

"Aku menolak karena aku tidak ingin dia menyatakan cinta padaku. Bukan berarti dia bisa melakukannya pada orang lain. Karena impiannya adalah mendapatkan pernyataan cinta dari seniornya saat menjadi mahasiswa baru. Seperti ibunya dulu."

Yesung tersentak. Matanya membulat lucu. "Da-darimana kamu tahu?"

"Kim Yesung, saat SMP punya impian bertemu pangerannya di bangku SMA. Tapi impiannya berubah saat SMA. Dia ingin mendapat pengakuan cinta seperti ummanya. Dan aku sudah mengabulkan impian pertama. Sekarang, aku ingin memberikan impian keduamu."

Yesung membungkam mulutnya tak percaya.

"Kim Yesung, namaku Kim Kibum. Seniormu. Aku menyukaimu sejak kau memasuki gerbang kampus ini. Maukah menjadi kekasihku?" ucap Kibum seraya mengulurkan bunga milik Yesung kembali padanya.

"Aku…"

"Aku tidak menerima penolakan."

Gadis di depannya tertawa seraya memukul dada Kibum. "Bodoh! Karena itu kah kau memutuskanku?"

Kibum tak menjawab. Hanya menarik Yesung ke pelukannya. "Dadaku sesak saat kau menerima ajakanku putus waktu itu. Tapi hanya ini satu-satunya jalan kan?"

"Bodoh! Bagaimana kalau selama setahun ini aku punya kekasih baru 'eoh?"

"Itu tidak mungkin, kau pikir apa tugas Wookie selama ini? Adikku menjagamu agar tidak ada yang mendekatimu."

"Apa?"

Kibum melepas pelukannya dan mengacak rambut Yesung.

"Jangan bermesraan di depanku!" YongGuk menarik Kibum menjauh dari Yesung. "Lain kali jangan lakukan lagi, atau aku benar-benar merebutnya darimu," ucapnya seraya berbalik pergi.

Yesung menatap punggung YongGuk dan Kibum bergantian. "Apa maksudnya?"

"Jika aku katakan dia menyukaimu sejak kau bersamaku dulu, apa kau akan memilihnya?"

Mata Yesung mengerjab. Lalu tertawa lirih. Kibum sedang cemburu?

"Jangan khawatir. Impianku bukan lagi mendapat pengakuan cinta dari seniorku, sejak kau lulus dulu."

"Jangan katakan! Aku tidak mau putus lagi darimu. Rasanya sesak. Aku pikir aku bisa melakukan apapun tanpamu. Tapi nyatanya tidak. Aku tidak bisa lebih jauh lagi darimu."

"Hei, hei! Jangan pacaran di situ, Kim Kibum! Kim Yesung, kembali ke barisanmu!" perintah Yoona.

"Baik!"

"Aku akan mengantarmu," ucap Kibum seraya menggandeng Yesung menuju barisannya.

"Kau berhutang banyak padaku, Kibum'ah!" teriak Yoona.

"Hn!" jawab Kibum ambigu.

Yesung tidak tahu saja, hampir semua orang memang bersekongkol untuk mengerjainya sekaligus membantu Kibum. Pemuda dingin yang selalu menatap hangat pada foto mantan kekasihnya di ponsel miliknya. Pemuda irit kata yang berubah cerewet saat teman-temannya memintanya bercerita tentang Yesung. Dan sepakat membantunya mendapatkan kembali gadis itu.

"Hei, Kibummie,"

"Hm?" Kibum menoleh menatap Yesung.

"Tentang impianku. Saat kita berpisah, impianku berubah. Aku ingin masuk ke universitas yang sama denganmu, dan membuatmu kembali menatapku. Aku tidak akan membiarkan orang lain merebutmu dariku. Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu," bisik Yesung. Mereka ada di belakang barisan sekarang.

Kibum menyentuh puncak kepala Yesung. Tidak, tapi memutar kepala itu menghadap padanya.

"Terkabul…," bisiknya di depan bibir gadis itu menciumnya.

Di atas podium teman-temannya hanya bisa memutar mata jengah menatap mereka.

.

END

.

Untuk Ryu… awas kalo gak komen!

untuk August Couple


End file.
